What Color Is Orange?
by o-dragon
Summary: My first fun kind of story. Abby's family is broken. But when Aang and the gang fall through the vortex in her closet, will they be able to help mend them? and what color IS orange? DISCONTINUED
1. Surprise, surprise!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, only my characters. **

**This is my first kind-of fun story, and so I hope it will be a blast! Also, I am now accepting Anonymous reviews. Yay!**

**Sokka: Just get on with it already!**

**Me: Fine, fine. Just don't get your panties in a bunch! Here you go.

* * *

Chapter 1- Surprise, surprise!**

"Hey, Abby, can you call Alex down here? Diner's ready!"

Katherin, my older, more popular sister always cooked diner and treated me, her younger sis, like crap.

"Whatever." I breathed, but yelled at the same time from my homework desk upstairs. "Just one minute." I whispered, concentrating on my picture that I was making for my Art 1 class. I have alwayswanted to be gifted at it, and I was passionate about my work, but my talent didn't match up with my passion.

After 2 more minutes, Katherin yelled again, "NOW!"

"FINE!…Fine." I yelled then sighed to myself. I always wished that my sister had more respect for me, but it was in the older girl's nature to bully. It was just that I had gotten just as much as needed at school, I didn't need it at home as well. But, I got up anyway and went to where my 12 year old brother was, which was in his room playing with his GI-Joe.

"Yo, Joe!" he laughed when he looked up and saw it was me. "Diner's ready, and be careful when you go down there. Look's like Kathy just broke up with her BF."

"Thanks for the warning, Abby." He replied and stood up. I turned off his light for him, and we went downstairs.

My brother had curlyish brown hair, and grey eyes, also, he was relevantly short for his age, or at least shorter than the rest of the kids in his class. He looked like he should be around 10, and not 12.

My real name was Alexandria, but if you ever called me that, I'd knock your socks off. I was about 5'5", a long light-brown haired 14 year-old girl, who didn't really fit in at school, and who nobody understood. Even my best friends didn't understand me, and so we weren't all that close. But, the one person who understood me better than anyone was Alex, and so, we were best friends.

We finally got downstairs, and we took our seats and began to eat the meal prepared for us by Kathy. Dad was never home for dinner, and my Mom died from cancer when Alex was 8, so, Dad never did anything when he was here anyway, this way we didn't miss him all that much.

"This is wonderful!" Alex commented as we all ate.

"Yes, it is." I agreed.

There was a pause. "Hey Abby, I got wind the other day that you told on some kid for cheating who really didn't. Is that true?" I groaned. "Is it?" she asked. Alex began picking at his dinner, trying not to listen.

"They _did _cheat! And don't try and be Mom!" I tried to say calmly, although it was really hard with all the nagging coming from the opposite end of the table.

"I'm not trying to be Mom, and besides, when you look bad, I look bad, and we can't have that now can we?" she looked at me with her drop-dead glare that she always gave me whenever I almost ruined her popularity.

"Ah, blow it out of your air hole!" I said, quoting Katara on Avatar, my favorite show.

Now, Alex couldn't stand being out of the conversation. "Hey, that was on Avatar!" The two of us laughed at that, but it was soon broken by the Queen of Disturbances, Kathy herself.

"Do you quote that stupid kid's show at school? You are in high school now, and you're still not acting like it. It's a stupid show that 7 year-olds watch! I can't believe you actually watch it!" she said, trying to get me fired up.

"You don't have to." I said, my eyes filling with tears. "You don't even have to be my sister for all I care." I threw my napkin down into my chair as I got up and ran up the stairs to my room.

"Abby!" Alex called after me, but I continued running, knowing that he'd let me have my time alone. But the thing that made me the most upset was the fact that Kathy was laughing at me as I ran.

Once I got into my room, I closed the door and I threw myself onto my queen-sized bed with my mother's beige and white bedspread. I cried there, smelling her scent. Even though it had been washed many times, it was still there.

I cried for I don't know how long, but some time later, Isaw all the lights under my door go off, and the room had gottendark. I looked at the clock. It said 9:30. I sighed and got up, propping myself on one elbow and I looked at my Mom's picture which was right next to my bed.

I could barely see the picture, but I knew it was there. "I know I shouldn't let her get to me like that, but I just can't help it." I looked at her smiling face again, and then I heard 3 loud thumps that made me jump out of my skin. They had come from my closet.

I got up, thinking that something had fallen, just like something always did, but when I opened my door, 3 figures rolled out. It was too dark in the room to tell what they were and to put them back onto my shelves, so I got my flashlight, not wanting to wake up the other two with my overhead light, and then went backover to where the figures lay.

I shone my light into their faces, and my mouth fell open when I realized that I was staring into the faces of the Avatar, Katara, and Sokka frommy favoriteshow, Avatar: the Last Airbender.

* * *

**There's the first chapter! I hope that you liked it and that you'll review. o-dragon**


	2. Hello, I come in peace!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar. Sheesh, how many time do I gotta say it!**

**Wow, lot's of reviews!**

**ILuVeLeMrS!- **Thanks for the compliment. Here's the next chapter.I hope you like it.

**lensgirlfriend-** It SOO is not a kids show, but that's what everyone I know over here says. So, I thought I'd put in a bit of the other perspective in here. And you're right, it is the best show ever!

**sokka is my homeboy- **I'm glad you like it. Here's the next chapter 2.

**Katara water bender forever- **Wow, long name! I like it. Avatar: TLA is great. I'm so glad you like my story, but sorry, I'm not allowed to talk to people over the computer that I don't know other than this way. Also, I don't have MSN Messanger. Sorry.

**SeethingxShadows-** Okaaaayyy... Thank you so much for finding that! Ugh, I'm a little stupid sometimes.My sis was distracting me at the time I wrote that. So, explanation of their names after the shout outs. Her closet is like a Vortex thingy, but you can't go into the past from her closet. Only the other way around.

**READ:**

**Ok, like SeethingxShadows pointed out, I messed up on their names. Thank you again. I was distracted when I was writing this. Alex's real name is Alex. Plain and regular, but Abby's real name is Abitha. So thank you again for finding that mistake, and those are the real names there.**

**Also, if you want to check out a really good story, check out An American Firebender. It's great.

* * *

****Chapter 2- Hello, I come in peace**

I whimpered, stomping my feet on the carpeted floor, throwing a little fit. Then, I said softly, "Ok, don't panic Abby. The characters of Avatar are just on your floor!" I whimpered again, and then I had to calm myself. I turned on a lamp and dragged their crumpled forms out of my closet, and laid them down softly near my bed.

"Now what?" I asked myself when I heard a knocking at my door. I opened it to find Alex, half awake standing there, swaying from being in his state of mind.

He asked, "What just happened? I heard three loud thumps, and then I heard one more and I found a guy that looks a **ton** like Prince Zuko in my closet." He looked really confused right now.

"Yea, uh, Alex, uh, the characters of Avatar have now come through our closets just like those Vikings did a few years ago." I said, hoping he wouldn't scream like last time.

"Really?" He said excited, totally awake now.

"Yes, really, now I need you to help me get Zuko out of your closet." I said and pulled him away from my doorframe. With our strength combined, we were able to tote the unconscious Zuko to next toAlex's bed as well, and that is saying something, since the guy's a 16-year-old prince with a ton of muscle, and armor that alsoweighs aton. "Dead weight is not my field of paper flowers." I said after we had dragged him from the closet.

"Now what?" Alex asked.

I sighed, thinking. "I don't know. I'm making this up as I go, but I'll tell you now, we aren't going to get a ton of rest tonight." He looked like he was about to cry, but then I heard a "Owwww! Where am I?" coming from my room.

"Alex, I'll be right back!" I said and hurried off to my room before the owner of the voice could wake up Kathy and she get allticked at me.

When I got there, I found Katara getting up and looking around slowly. Then, she spotted me, frozen in my spot where I'd run in, biting my lip. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Abby Crenshaw." I said nervously. "Hold on a minute." She nodded and I ran out the door, down the stairs, and to the freezer. I got the biggest bowl I could find, and stuffed all the ice I could into the bowl. Next, I got another bowl, only smaller for Alex tending to Zuko. Then, I went to the linen closet on my way back up to my room and gotseveral towels. I was back in my room in a matter of minutes.

"Does your head hurt?" I asked. She nodded, and I filled one of the cloths with ice and handed it to her. Then, I helped her up onto my bed. "Stay here one more time." She nodded yet again, and put the ice to her head. I then bent down and filled the other bowl with ice and carried it and a towel to Alex's room. I found him in fetal position a few feet from Zuko, staring at him without moving.

"Alex, you do know he's unconscious and won't hurt you?" I asked, setting the bowl downon his bedsidetable.

"Yes, but he can get violent!" he whimpered. He'd seen the show a ton of times, just like I had.

"Yes. When he's awake. But he's not now. I have to go and tend to the gang, but if Zuko begins to stir, come and get me. But don't yell. We don't want to wake Kathy up." He nodded, his expression growing fearful when Kathy was mentioned. "It'll be okay." I said and left the room.

I walked down the hall to my room once again, and found that Aang was getting up. "Here." I made anotherice pack, and handed it to him. He accepted gratefully, but put it on his arm instead of his head.

"Now, who are you?" Katara turned to me.

"My name is Abitha Crenshaw, but if you want to get smacked, go ahead and call me that. If not, call me Abby." The two who were awake exchanged nervous glances. "I'm not the one you should be afraid of, that's my sister Kathy, who's totally gonna freak when she finds out that characters from a TV show popped through my closet!" I paused and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

Katara nodded. "But where are we? And what's that?" she pointed to the lamp I had turned on.

"That is a lamp. It takes electricity and turns it into light." That was the simplest explanation I could come up with.

Aang had been quiet until I said this. "Ooooh! Cool!" his eyes got all big and googly.

"Yea." I was unsure of what to do next, and then Sokka began to stir. "Well, hello Sleeping Beauty!" I said sarcastically, and went to get his ice pack.

He took it and eyed me suspiciously. "Who are you?" I groaned. This night was never going to end.

"I am Abby Crenshaw of the 21 century. I come in peace!" I held up my right hand and gave him the Alien Symbol."You three somehow landed yourselves through my closet which somehow leads to the past!" I finished. I wasn't even going into the fact that Zuko was here too. But, fate came a knocking.

"Abby! Zuko woke up!" Alex came running through my door, before Sokka could respond to my first comment, and ran out again.

I turned back to the gang who looked a cross between dumbstruck and horror stricken. "You stay here. I'll be right back. There's ice if you need it." and I scampered through my open door. I followed the hallway to Alex's room. I nearly ran into him too when I came through the doorframe. He was staring at Zuko without blinking, like he was seeing a ghost. "Whoa therebuckaroo!" I said as I sidestepped him and into the room. Zuko was trying to sit up but with no luck. I helped him up.

He looked into my eyes, and then twitched away from me. "Get away from me you peasant!" And I thought we'd actually shared something special when he looked into my eyes. I stood up aggravated and put my hands on my hips.

"Let's see you do it by yourself then," I said, watching him struggle up. Apparently, you were supposed to take your armor off _first _before you laid down. "Argh. This is useless." I then helped up a struggling Zuko.

"You have no right to touch me you worthless peasant!" he said angrily, finally standing, Alex still staring at him, now his mouth was slightly open.

"Is that all that your vocabulary consists of? 'Worthless peasant'?" he obviously wasn't too pleased with this.

"Why you wor-" he began but I cut him off.

"Worthless peasant?"

"You should-"

"Respect your superiors? Yea, heard it before buddy!" He looked like he was about to explode. "Look, we don't need any fights or yelling. If my sister catches me, I'll be dead. Does that mean anything to you?" He looked dead into my eyes like he was itching to hit me, but he held himself back and nodded. "Good. Now, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to say anything, or go berserk." He nodded again; obviously not pleased with the way this was going. "The Avatar's here."

"HERE! WHERE IS HE? I MUST-"

Alex and I clapped a hand over his mouth. "You promised." I stared directly in his eyes, and he relaxed his body.

"Don't touch me again." He said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Whatever. Here, you want an ice pack?" I offered him one from the now melting ice, but it worked the same. He accepted and put it to his head. "Now, you two get acquainted, I've got to go check up on the gang. Alex, explain this world to him." I left the two alone, Zuko giving Alex a death glare, and Alex standing across from him smiling nervously. As I went down the hall, I passed our cat coming up the stairs to see what the commotion was about. I picked him up, not wanting to have Fried Cat for breakfast in the morning and made my way back to my room.

When I entered the doorway, I found Aang, Katara, and Sokka looking at all my 'high-tech' everyday stuff.

"Hey, what's this do?" Aang asked picking up and looking at my CD player.

I dropped my cat who scampered over to Katara. "Katara, Mr. Cookies, Mr. Cookies, Katara." She leaneddown from the lamp she was inspecting to pet Mr. Cookies. "Guys, please don't touch anything. I've got to get some rest for tomorrow at school. Here. Sleep on these." I rolled out my quilts from inside my trunk at the foot of my bed and handed them some pillows. "I've gotta go and tell Alex and Zuko to get some sleep too." They tensed up again. "Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine."

I once more made my way down the hallway towards Alex's room where Alex was standing in a corner, eyeingZuko who was checking out his GI-Joe. I sighed. "You boys get some sleep now, okay?" Zuko turned to me, fire burning in his eyes. I forgot he didn't like to be treated any less than he really was. "Oops, sorry Prince Zuko, but still, get some sleep?" I helped Alex roll out his sleeping bag and convince Zuko to sleep there. He wanted to get to sleep on the bed, where 'All royals slept'. And I reminded him that he was banished. He shut right up.

I finally was able to make it to my room, finding the gang asleep in their cot, and crawled into bed myself. I looked at my clock. It said, "11:59 pm".

"Oh, lord." I sighed, knowing about my test tomorrow in World Geography. I rolled onto my side and finally fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked it; please review! **


	3. Morning Sleepy Head!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar,White Flag by Dido, or Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson. Those belong to someone else who is probably made a fortune off them by now.**

**OH MY GOSH! Today was great...a first, yes I know, but still! Okay, first, I accomplished a big feat for me: I ran, or jogged rather for 10 minutes, WITHOUT STOPPING! You guys are probably all like, "SO?" But I'm all like, "YEA BABY!" WHOOO! Next I found out that I made all A's for the 2nd six weeks when we got ourreport cards, and it was2nd time in a row and of High School, so that was pretty awesome. Then, there was a pep rally that I'll be basing a chapter off of later. And about 2 hours ago by the time you all read this, it was AVATAR! This day just keeps getting better and better! WHOOOOOOOOO! Sorry, momentarily lapse of sanity. Who saw the new episode? Was it not just TOTALLY COOL AND ROCKIN'? Ya, it was (sighs and goes off into own world)!**

**ILuVeLeMrS!-** SOKKA HAPPY DANCE! Lol. I'm glad I made you happy. Yay! Did you go Trick-or-Treating? It was stormy here, but I still went, or tried to go. I got 2 blisters, one on each foot, and a raw spot on my leg from my boots I was wearing, sigh,but you don't need to hear that!If you did go, what did you be?I went as a hott devil--first time only!--and that's the only timeI can dress like that in front of my parents so it was great. Ya. Hope you had fun! I never got your pen name until you said it just then! Yea, I'm a little slow right now. Lol. Hey, report cards just came out!

**SeethingxShadows-** WE? What do ya mean girl?Yea, I'd be freaking out too, but Abby's just calm like that. Of course after the Vikings came through that one year, she's learned to handle herself, and she's learned not to make too much noise, or fear the wrath of the evil sister! MUAHAHAHAHA! And no pressure or anything, but when are you going to update! I can't wait for the next chapter! Then again, I should be getting onto Lin13 for her story, since she hasn't updated in what seems like a month...so yea! I'm off subject now, so I'll just stop!

**sokka is my homeboy-** You love my story, and I love your pen name. It all works out. Yes, cause we're cool like that. hahaha. Hey, Diamond is an original name, just as long as it's not Crystal. Too many of those in this world! Not that it's a bad thing! Crystal! (my friend Crystal stalks off) I'm sorry!

**lensgirlfriend-** Zuko's such a maniac about the Avatar. He just needs to grow up, forget about his father, try smelling the roses for once, and help Aang...FOR THE GOOD OF THE WORLD! hehehe.

**Yes, in case you didn't notice up there, I am extremely hyper, and have been since about 5:30 today. Don't know why, but I'm lovin' it! (sings: Da-da-da-da-da, I'M LOVIN' IT!) Lol. Anyway, we had a Pep Rally today, last one of the year, (cries) yes I know, very sad, and I still didn't see my fave buddy, Ash. I'm looking for ya Ash!**

**When you see the dots, line, dots, it's just about 5 to 10 minutes passing. And I do not own the phrase, "Monkey, out!" I'm not sure who's that is, but it's not mine. I just modified it a bit. hehehe. Long chapter here, so get ready ya'll! (dives in)

* * *

****Chapter 3- Morning Sleepy Head!**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!-

This kept going on while I woke up. I slowly raised my head groggily over my pillow to see what was going on, but it was useless in the dark. I stretched an arm out of the nice warm covers and into the open, cold air to turn on my bedside light. Once it was on, I looked over at where the noise was coming from, and saw Sokka standing there pounding my Happy Bunny alarm clock with his club. I quickly jumped up and grabbed his arms to his side before the evil Kathy woke up. Aang and Katara had woken up and were looking at the battle scene with mild interest from the sidelines.

"Drop-the-club," I said through gritted teeth. He was about a head taller, so he struggled against me thinking he would win, but soon found out that he'd lost the battle and dropped the club to the floor. "Are you calm?" I asked, and I felt his body relax.

"Yes I'm calm, but that thing was about to explode!" he began yelling and I slapped my hand over his mouth.

"Nunadat!" I removed my hand and did a little "shut up" signlike Raven did on "That's So Raven".

"We do not want to wake Kathy up!" I said, but it was too late seeing as how she was running through my door at that very instant. "Aw crap." I muttered under my breath as I turned to face her very surprised expression.

"No way!" she laughed. I hid a blush coming through as I faced the wrath of my sister. "You did not pay some geeks to come and dress up as thoselosers from that show you watch!" she was laughing harder than ever now.

"No! These are the real people from the show!" I yelled at her, frustrated with her naïve mind.

"Yea right, when dolphins fly!" she said turning to go, but running into Zuko'schest because he'd just run in to see what all the commotion was about with Alex at his side.

"Here, Katara…no, you can't make water appear out of thin air…uh, Prince Zuko!" He looked up at me, "Can you please create a small flame in your hand to show my ditz of a sister that you all are real?" He looked really ticked at having to bend so early, but did it anyways. "Thank you. Now do you believe me Kathy?" She looked from Zuko to the flame in his hand to me and repeated this movement.

"Fine! You all can play with this for a while, but when dad finds out-" she began turning to me, but I interrupted.

"Dad won't find out, because one, you won't tell him, and 2, he's never home." The guests watched our little feud along with Alex. Kathy huffed out, but I stepped forward and caught her arm. "Zuko will need some clothes for school."

She looked from me to Zuko and back again, and then said, "No way! He is…they are not coming with us!"

"Then what are we to do with them?" I asked sweetly. She was caught and we both knew it.

"Baggy jeans only!" she said sternly, and I let her walk out. "No duh," I muttered under my breath, as Zuko turned sideways so she could pass. I turned to Katara, Aang,and Sokka, who was still standing by the alarm clock with his club still at his feet, and punched the air. "YES!" I let the air pass through my teeth to make a hissing noise when I said this and brought my arm back to my body.

"Excuse me, but what will Aang and I wear? He's not the only boy here you know!" Sokka pointed a finger at Zuko. Aang was in a corner cowering from Zuko, Zuko still hadthe flame in his hand, so he was dangerous if someone made a wrong move, and right now he was looking at Sokka with daggers, and Katara was still in her original place.

"No Prince Zuko." I turned to Sokka, "Aang can wear some of Alex's clothing since they're close in age, and you can wear some of my jeans, at least until we get a chance to go shopping tomorrow." I said going towards my closet. "Now come on, we only have an hour to work!"

"I am so not wearing girl's clothing!" Sokka yelled. Zuko piped in, "Neither am I!"

"One, you can't tell a difference in this world…at least sometimes, two, it's Thursday,three, I gotthem in the boys section anyway, along with the Evil Demon of the West did, and four, _they're baggy_! No one will notice! We'll be going shopping for your new clothes soon enough." I said, fishing out some pants and a shirt for Katara to wear. "Here, try these on." I said softly to her, but loud enough for her to hear. She nodded, but stayed in her place when Sokka spoke up.

"Look! I don't care where you got them! I am not wearing girl's clothing!" he yelled and I gave him a death glare…

* * *

..."Argh! I cannot believe I'm wearing girl's clothing!" he cried after I forced the top and pants on him. 

"It looks good." I said, admiring my work. Zuko and Katara were stifling laughs. Aang and Alex were in his room by now getting clothes out for Aang. "Okay, Prince Zuko, you're next. Katara, you can use my room for a changing station while we go down and get Prince Zuko some decent clothing." I gave his outfit a look over, and then dragged him out of the room. Then I turned back momentarily and said to Sokka, "Brother, out!" He quietly got out of my room, wentinto the hallway,and I closed the door to my room so Katara could have some privacy.

Zuko and I made our way down a hall, down a few stairs, and down another hall, but we werestill upstairs.As soon as we left my room however, Zuko got his arm back. I shrugged, not caring as long as he followed. He did.

Kathy's door was closed when we got there, so I knocked 3 times. "Kathy? Prince Zuko's here." I heard her sigh. "Come in." she said unenthusiastically and half bored. We entered to find her at her make-up desk finishing putting on her mascara and leaning over the small mirror she used.

"Make-up's for wussy's who don't like to show their true selves." I whispered to Zuko, but she heard me.

"It so isn't for wussy's. It's for people who want to look beautiful." She finished and screwed on the cap of her bottle.

"Yea, beautifully ugly!" She stood up to show her true size to me, but I wasn't intimidated. I mean, how could you be intimidated by someone who's wearing a shirt that shows almost two inches of their midriff, and a shirt that say's "Daddy's Girl" in pinkon it?

I rolled my eyes and dragged Zuko to her closet. "Come on Kathy! Don't spoil Prince Zuko's eyes! Don't make him go blind!"

She huffed and followed us, and when we got to her closet door, she said, "Ah! My closet! Go away!" and got in front of me.

I gave her a look but took my hand from the doorknob and held up my hands in surrender. "Fine, but Kathy, just don't make him look like a girl." I walked away as Zuko stared after me, a very scared look on his face.

I walked back down the hall towards my room, stopping briefly at Alex's room to see how he was holding up. The door was open so I stuck my head in the navy blue room. "How're you guys hangin' on?"

A boy turned around from near the bed. I expected to see Alex, but instead saw the bald monk I knew as Aang. "Whoa. Nice touch Aang!" I said, bouncing my head with the rhythm of the words.

"Thanks." He was dressed in a forest green shirt with the US Army logo on it and some of Alex's jeans.

Alex turned away from the closet, fully dressed. "When should we be down for breakfast?" Aang looked from me, to Alex, to me again.

"Hmmm. Give us about…uh, maybe 15 more minutes? In the meantime you two get to know each other…more than you already do of course, 'cause I have a feeling youtwo'llbe sharin' a room." I said as Alex nodded. I left and heard Aang ask Alex, "What does she mean, 'More than we already do?'"

I passed Sokka sitting on the playroom couch. "She's taking forever in there!" he yelled at me. The sun was beginning to come through the windows; only it was like the 'dusk sun' where the sun isn't very bright yet. I kept walking past and knocked on my door. "It's Abby!" I called. I heard a very faint, "Come in!" so I opened the door.

Katara turned away frommirror on my dresser,and saw that blue really was her color, and not just the color that the producers on the show made her wear. She was wearing a navy blue shirt, but darker than the color in Alex's room, that said some stuff in French, not like I could read French though, and some of my jeans. "Very nice. Now, _I_ have to get dressed." I walked in and closed the door behind me. "You don't mind listening to music, do you? It's like my morning antidote." She smiled and said that she didn't mind. I turned the dial to the radiostation 96.5, the awesomnest channel ever, and turned up the volume a little. The song that was playing was White Flag, by Dido. Katara looked at the radio like it was the strangest thing ever. I explained what it was and what it did while I went to my closet and gotsome clothes out ofit, and since I was already wearing clothes, I just had to strip those off and put on the clean ones. She turned away alittle while I put on the clothes to give me some privacy as well, but went over to my photo albums and started looking through them, every now and again asking about a picture or two. The shirt, or sweater really, was grey with black buttons down the middle, and I also wore blue jeans with my favorite black belt. I was doing my hair when Breakaway, by Kelly Clarksoncame on, and so I began muttering the words under my breath:

Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I just stared out my window  
Dreaming of a could-be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)

Trying not to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray (I would pray)  
I could breakaway

Of course when I got to this part, Katara stopped me. "Who is that?" she asked.

"That? Oh, that's Kelly Clarkson, one of the greatest singers...in my mind anyway." I continued brushing my hair.

"She's good." Katara whispered. She was looking at my photo albums while I finished getting ready.

"Okay, done!" I exclaimed when I was done and we walked out of my roomtogether.

"About time!" Sokka yelled to us when we walked out, standing up.

"Hey," I stopped him, turned to him, and put my pointer finger up in his face. "Never...rush...a...girl." And I turned back around and continued walking down the hall to the stairs; Sokka following like Zuko did earlier. We stopped outside of Kathy's door.

"Kathy? Breakfast!" I yelled through the door and Kathy flanked by Zuko came out a moment later. "Ooh! Lookin' good there Princy!" I exclaimed, Zuko not looking happy about it all.

He was wearing a pair of her very baggy jeans and a checkered red shirt over a black t-shirt. "I took the shirts out of Dad's closet…like he'll notice," she added in an undertone, looking over her work and back at me. "And he insisted on wearing his 'native colors' so there you go." She mocked him with the voice and the quotes with her hands as she said "native colors".

"Well, let's not stick around this popsicle joint!" I began heading downstairs with Kathy, the others still standing at the top of the landing with a very confused expression on their faces, like they were missing something. "It means let's get going." I explained. They understood this right away.

We reached downstairs and found Alex trying to get Aang some breakfast. My little bro looked really confused. "Is milk part of meat!" he asked hysterically turning to us for help when we came down. Aang turned to face us as well.

"Nice outfit, Aang." Katara mentioned while I went to the bar and everyone sat down.

"Uh, well it comes from cows." I tried to help. "You guys just want cereal?" I asked the people at the bar. The three newcomers looked very confused.

"Don't worry, you'll like it." Kathy stepped in, and so I took that for5 orders of cereal, including Alex's order since he had cereal each and every day.

"What's a cow?" Aang asked as I got the bowls down.

I looked at him dead in the eye, and answered flatly, "It's a type of meat. Here, I don't care at this point whether or not you want cereal, but that's what you're getting...without the milk of course. OJ for everyone?" Kathy nodded for all of them. Alex took his seat very nervously next to Zuko.

I was soon done getting all the bowls together and giving everyone their meal. I eventually ate too, but just a bit of toast. I didn't like cereal all that much. Then we all headed back upstairs (it sounded like a heard of cattle moving up to the second story of our house) and brushed our teeth. Thankfully no explaining to be done here. Then, once again, we headed back downstairs and got our jackets on, letting our guests borrow some extra's, and headed out the door.

"Just so you know, it might be a little cold." I warned before we went out. All of us were wearing gloves, Kathy and I were also wearing a scarf, and I was wearing mittens. My jacket was blue, knitted, and went down to my knees.

"Look, Katara and I are from the South Pole! How bad could it be?" Sokka asked.

"Trust me, Houston has extreme heat, and when it does have cold, it's extreme too." Kathy said, "Now let's just go out there already!" She didn't have her license yet so we had to wait for the bus to come and get us, which came at the end of the street, about 3 blocks from here. I opened the door and we stepped out into the bitter cold. The good thing about it was that the sun was already up (daylight savings had happened a week ago) and shining, so the light and little heat took away some of the cold, but it was still torture to walk out in.

As soon as we got out from under the safety of the porch, the cold hit us full force. While Kathy tried to lock the door, Zuko's teeth were already chattering. "Aw, suck it up! It's like summer out here!" Sokka said to Zuko, taking off his gloves. Zuko acted immediately and tried to sock Sokka, but I stepped in.

"Hey, nunadat! No fighting today, tomorrow, or whenever we're up at the school! Oh, and no bending you three." I motioned to Katara, Zuko and Aang. Katara and Aang nodded but Zuko rolled his eyes. I gave him a look."I'm serious." He finally nodded.

"Can we please go now?" Kathy asked annoyed and shivering, and so we started on our way down the street, teeth clattering and all, except for Sokka and Katara of course.

* * *

**If I didn't stop somewhere, this would go on forever, so I had to chose a place. And this is as good as any! Wow, while I was reading that over, my hyperness went away. (Cries.) Maybe if I try really hard, it'll come back!**


End file.
